Improvável
by misslonely8059
Summary: Vários improváveis na vida de Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse: Vários improváveis na vida de Harry Potter

Notas: Algumas dessas histórias estavam mofando no tablet desde março, outras me vieram em mente agora. Seja como for, estou postando. Espero que gostem.

Avisos: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à tia JK, essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

Não betada, ignorem eventuais errinhos.

x x

Improvável

x x

Tudo sempre foi muito improvável na vida de Harry Potter.

Era improvável que alguém comemorasse seu aniversário de onze anos; era improvável que existesse magia e que ele pudesse fazê-la, assim como era improvável ser escolhido para ser o apanhador do time de quadribol da sua casa. Era improvável que ganhasse o Torneio Tribruxo, que namorasse a garota mais bonita da Corvinal, que fizesse amigos verdadeiros que o acompanhariam aonde quer que fosse, mesmo que seu destino fosse a morte. Mais improvável ainda seria que vencesse o Dark Lord, salvando a comunidade bruxa das trevas.

Sempre o improvável ...

E era justamente nisso mesmo que ele pensava enquanto observava seu eterno inimigo de escola trocar de roupa no vestiário - agora vazio - após uma tarde inteira de treino.

- O que foi, Potter? Perdeu alguma coisa, por acaso? - foi o que ele perguntou naquele tom ríspido que só ele tinha, o que fez Harry sorrir.

Qual seria a improbabilidade de ser agarrado por Draco Malfoy dentro daquele vestiário?

Bom, não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, já que as mãos finas do loiro agarraram a gola de seu uniforme e seus lábios se encontraram num beijo que nada tinha de sereno e delicado.

Apenas mais um improvável na vida de Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

x x

Inegável

x x

Faltavam dois dias para o casamento e Rony estava simplesmente ficando louco com todos os preparativos e a pressão do momento, incapaz de falar sobre qualquer outra assunto ou de conter suas ansiedade, alugando os ouvidos de Harry com mais frequência do que o normal.

E era exatamente isso o que o ruivo estava fazendo ali, na sala dos aurores, cercada por enormes janelas de vidro que dava visibilidade aos outros departamentos e facilitava a comunicação: ignorava o fato de que Harry estava em serviço - ou deveria estar, ao menos - e falava pelos cotovelos sobre como Hermione andava agitada ou como sua mãe reclamava sem parar com George por estar sempre atrapalhando os preparativos da grande festa ou de como estava quase arrancando os cabelos por não saber o que fazer na lua de mel...

Harry ignorava que Rony estava nervoso e fingia - apenas fingia - ouvir, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos segurando o queixo. Para ser bem honesto consigo mesmo, sentia-se um péssimo amigo, afinal não estava dando a atenção que Rony precisava, distraido que estava em uma cena muito mais interessante na sala bem à sua frente.

Draco Malfoy estava de pé, meio encurvado sobre a mesa lendo alguns relatórios, o bumbum empinado para trás dando a Harry toda a visibilidade daquela parte do corpo do loiro e milhares de cenas que envolviam Malfoy prensado contra a mesa, bolo de casamento e vestido de noiva passavam por sua cabecinha rachada e fértil. Ah, se Malfoy soubesse o que eles estavam fazendo em pensamentos agora...

- HARRY!

A voz esganiçada de Rony veio tirar-lhe do torpor, ajeitando-se na cadeira com um sobressalto.

- O quê? - perguntou, tentando disfarçar, mas Rony já estava de pé ao lado da janela que dava acesso a sala de Malfoy, fechando as cortinas, o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos, o que só fez Harry corar tambem, perguntando-se quando foi que o amigo aprendera a ler mentes. Ou será que ele é que era fácil de ler de mais? Tinha de aprender a ser mais discreto.

- Vê se pelo menos disfarça, né! - foi o que o ruivo disse quando terminou de fechar as cortinas e Harry deixou escapar um suspiro, derrotado. Nunca conversara abertamente com Rony sobre seu, ahn, relacionamento com Malfoy, mas era bastante óbvio que o amigo soubesse. Afinal, àquela altura do campeonato, quem ainda não sabia do caso deles?

Era inegável, afinal.


	3. Chapter 3

x x

Insaciável

x x

Gemidos soltos, palavras sem sentido, sussurros indecentes ao pé do ouvido, as mãos apertavam seu quadril e arranhavam suas costas com a mesma força em que os corpos se chocavam um contra o outro. E então, por alguns segundos, o mundo pareceu sair de órbita e as pequenas lamúrias insanas se tornam gritos abafados, enquando seus corpos se derramam e se entregam à essa dança erótica já tão comum aos dois.

Harry se jogou de lado na cama, a respiração ofegante, as mãos formigando, o corpo completamente exausto e satisfeito exigindo uma noite inteira de descanso depois das longas horas de intenso prazer que enfretara.

Mas não era bem essa a mesma idéia que seu parceiro tinha em mente.

- Draco, eu acho que... - ia reclamar quando sentiu os lábios do loiro contra seu pescoço, mas as mãos dele (ah, que mãos safadas Malfoy tem) já o tocavam em um ponto eternamente sensível entre suas coxas, fazendo com que Harry esquecesse o que estava prestes a dizer. - Oh, céus... - foi tudo o que seus lábios puderam murmurar, desistindo de se opor e entregando-se mais uma vez ao torpor que o companheiro lhe causava.

Afinal, não podia negar isso a ele. Não era como se Harry não soubesse que Malfoy era um maníaco sexual insaciável.


	4. Chapter 4

x x

Incontestável

x x

Quando abriu a porta da loja de animais, na qual seu filho mais jovem entrara correndo poucos segundos antes, surpreendeu-se ao ver a cena que se seguia: Albus estava literalmente agarrado a uma gaiola enorme, puxando-a para si, enquanto que um garotinho loiro de olhos cinzas e gélidos - também agarrado à bendita gaiola - puxava-a na direção oposta.

Tudo por causa de uma coruja albina.

- Eu peguei primeiro, é minha! - Albus reclamava.

- Eu já estava aqui quando você entrou, Potter. Agora solte essa gaiola! - Scorpius contestava e assim ficaram brigando, repetindo os mesmos argumentos um ao outro.

Harry apenas os observava, um meio sorriso se formando em sua boca. Em parte, estava orgulhoso do filho que era sempre tão tímido e reservado, mas que agora estava alí enfrentando heroicamente o mimado e arrogante filho de Draco Malfoy. Incrível como seus filhos eram tão ridiculamente parecidos com eles, até mesmo o sentimento de quando se conheceram era o mesmo.

- Aversão total... - murmurou para si mesmo, relembrando aquela época de sua infância.

- Parecem ate dois garotinhos que conheci em Hogwarts. - a voz feminina sussurrada baixinho no seu ouvido quase o fez pular de susto e sacar a varinha, por instinto. _Quase_.

Astoria Malfoy esboçou um sorriso encantador que só serviu para moldar ainda mais seu rosto de boneca.

- Como vai, Sr Potter? - ela perguntou gentilmente e Harry praguejou por dentro.

Afinal, que diabos ela tinha de ser tão perfeita? Por mais que procurasse algum motivo para _não_ gostar dela, não conseguia encontrar e isso era algo que lhe consumia por dentro. Não que tivesse algo contra ela, claro que não. Tirando o fato, é claro, de que ela era casada com Malfoy. _Seu_ Malfoy, com pronome possessivo em ênfase só para frisar melhor.

- Encantado em vê-la, como sempre, Astoria.

Draco sempre reclamava da forma íntima como Harry tratava sua mulher, mas que se dane! Nunca se conformaria em ter que chamá-la de _Sra Mafoy_ e não estava realmente preocupado em levantar qualquer suspeita. Não que Draco não achasse que Astoria não suspeitava do caso deles, muito embora Harry achasse a idéia ridícula.

"Que motivos ela teria para suspeitar? Fique tranquilo, ela não sabe de nada." - foi o que disse a Draco na noite anterior, quando conversaram sobre o assunto. Ora essa, Astoria era perfeita de mais para ser tão inteligente a ponto de suspeitar de alguma coisa. Ao menos era isso o que Harry pensava.

- É sempre bom vê-lo também, Sr Potter. - e fez menção de se afastar, mas deteve-se por um momento antes de continuar - Ah, Sr Potter, será que posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Ah, claro...

- Diga ao meu marido que eu o espero para jantar essa noite. - o tom que ela usava era quase passional, porém cheio de sugestividades - E o senhor pode acompanhá-lo, se achar muito incoveniente desgrudar dele por algumas horas.

E sorriu - um sorriso cheio de dentes e gentilezas - antes de caminhar até o filho e tentar convencê-lo de que já tinham oito corujas em casa e não precisavam de mais uma, deixando um Harry completamente atônito e corado para trás.

Precisava parar de subestimar as pessoas, pensou consigo mesmo. Afinal, Draco tinha razão.

Astoria sabia do caso deles, depois dessa insinuação era um fato incontestável.


End file.
